


招小弟

by minmasterqw



Series: 六神無主－Gods Know? [8]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Historical, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmasterqw/pseuds/minmasterqw
Summary: Most of the overseas Chinese are not exactly using Mandarin for their mother tones. Instead,they will use Cantonese and Banlam for their normal communication. Therefore,the passage will also written with those 2 languages.One of the historic Chinese pronunciation "3 in 1"(三及弟),a mixed of traditional,modern and Cantonese will also be use in the passage.本系列當中具有粵語及閩南語內容，部分遣詞用字會遵照三及第(60至70年代香港式報章用體裁，使用粵語文言白話文三者混合)所寫形式進行。整個系列之寫作方式大部份並非遵照傳統同人文章小說體裁寫作，取而代之使用「掌故」作為表達方式。受限於中國民族宗教當中經由宋朝儒釋道三教合一後造成的概念混淆乃至於矛盾局面，現時作品之定位暫時先將地府與西方之地獄並指為同一世界作為依據。
Series: 六神無主－Gods Know? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117085





	招小弟

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the overseas Chinese are not exactly using Mandarin for their mother tones. Instead,they will use Cantonese and Banlam for their normal communication. Therefore,the passage will also written with those 2 languages.
> 
> One of the historic Chinese pronunciation "3 in 1"(三及弟),a mixed of traditional,modern and Cantonese will also be use in the passage.
> 
> 本系列當中具有粵語及閩南語內容，部分遣詞用字會遵照三及第(60至70年代香港式報章用體裁，使用粵語文言白話文三者混合)所寫形式進行。
> 
> 整個系列之寫作方式大部份並非遵照傳統同人文章小說體裁寫作，取而代之使用「掌故」作為表達方式。
> 
> 受限於中國民族宗教當中經由宋朝儒釋道三教合一後造成的概念混淆乃至於矛盾局面，現時作品之定位暫時先將地府與西方之地獄並指為同一世界作為依據。

司徒先生近期想辦一隊「鳥槍隊」……

事沿十日之前，Sir Pentious和一位妓女在隔壁街開大片；然而結果竟是巾幗不讓須眉，整個蛋蛋大軍硬生生被幾支Calico M950掃成了馬蜂窩。

雖然正確來說， 那位「妓女」其實也是男生才對，但這並不改問題的嚴重性：作為地獄首屈一指的科研專家，到最後仍然敗於強悍的猛將之下，大規模復制基因下來的機動性蛋蛋部隊亦無助於在戰場上擴大勝算。

於是作為一名小黑幫頭目，更是奈何東街上的一位風雲人物－他選擇招聘並訓練出一隊短槍隊。

這裏先提一下什麼叫短槍隊。其實就是一些私人保鏢，人數不定；從前中國二三十年代，只要有錢家裏夠大，自然就會聘請一些這樣的護衛看家防身。富豪的家，甚至可以宛如一棟私人堡壘，戒備森嚴。司徒先生要這麼一隊人，更是希望有一隊自己的地方武裝，與人打群架也有點底氣。

心動不如行動，明天一大早街上的公告牌牆壁上，都貼滿了司徒生的招聘廣告：

「誠徵鳥槍隊隊員。每月2萬億，包三餐一宿，有意請洽阿五。」

稍微分析一下，這在我們街算得上是一份好差。隔離街豬肉榮自己開舖頭，買豬肉一月也就賺幾千。一個月兩萬億，薪金實在誘人，除了要拼命之外。但地獄亡命之徒到處都是，招人方面倒不是些什麼問題。 一個月過去，一隊五六十人的小隊就組好了。

不過，萬密一疏。錢花了，他卻遺漏了最重要的問題。

「他們要用啥？」

槍在地獄的確不是難找的東西，但槍在地獄價錢卻絕對不便宜。於是他們只好隨便找幾個打鐵師傅，打造了五六十把土製槍發射制式子彈，勉強湊合著用。花了一個月，到最後只招來一批拿著梭標和土炮的部隊。

當然，街坊的保護費因此又加價了，大家亦又只好長嘆一口氣。


End file.
